The proposed study is a randomized placebo-controlled trial of treatment duration for male urinary tract infection (UTI). Specifically, 319 men with a UTI will be randomized to 7 vs. 14 days of antimicrobial treatment. The primary outcome is resolution of UTI symptoms, assessed 14 days after completing active antimicrobial treatment. Secondary outcomes include recurrent UTI in the 4 weeks after treatment, adverse drug events, and intestinal carriage of antimicrobial resistant Gram-negative bacilli. Subjects will be enrolled from the Primary Care Clinic and Emergency Department at the Minneapolis VA Medical Center (MVAMC). Currently, the optimal treatment duration for male UTI is unknown. A clinical trial of 14 vs. 28 days of treatment showed no difference in outcomes, whereas another trial of 3 vs.14 days showed an increase in recurrence with 3 days of treatment. However, current treatment recommendations are to treat men with UTI for 7 to 14 days, and no data exist to favor the shorter or longer duration. Most men with UTI in the VA are treated for more than 7 days, which is associated with a small but significant increase in Clostridium difficile infection. Additionally, other studies of non-UTI infectious diseases have shown that longer-duration treatment leads to increased antimicrobial resistance. Longer- duration treatment is also more costly and inconvenient to patients. Thus, since longer-duration treatment is associated with some adverse outcomes, in order to justify longer-duration treatment thee must be some clinically significant benefit to the extended treatment. Accordingly, the proposed randomized placebo-controlled trial of 319 men with UTI will test the hypothesis that 7 days of antimicrobial treatment is non-inferior for the resolution f UTI symptoms when compared to 14 days of treatment. This study will provide valuable information to VA patients and clinicians regarding a common and understudied clinical decision.